Coral Neptune
Coral Neptune is a tribute made by ImAVictor, but auctioned off to Utkar. Physical Description She is tall and strong. She is muscular from years of career training and swimming. She weighs about 155 pounds usually, but would weigh about ten pounds less if she wasn't a career. She has long brown hair and green eyes. She is left-handed. Training Strategy She will stick with the careers, particularly her district partner. She will show her skills with a trident and make sure the tributes fear her, other than her fellow careers. Private Training/Scoring Strategy She will show her skills with tridents. She will make sure the trainers notice her, and make sure she stands out from the other tributes. Backstory Coral Neptune was born on a hot summer day. Her father was out fishing, and when he returned, he saw a newborn baby. "What should we call you?" he said, holding the baby in his arms. "Coral, we should call you Coral," he said softly. This man was no ordinary man. He was a victor. From the moment Coral was born, he knew that Coral would be a great career tribute. At the age of three, she could already swim. By six, she had started using tridents to fish. At eight, she started attending the career academy. She was better than some twelve-year-old students with a trident. She kept improving. On a day off from career school, while she was ten, she was swimming in the ocean. She noticed a huge Basking Shark. "Sea monster!" she yelled. She swam quickly to shore. The shark didn't even notice her, but she was still trembling with fear. When she was twelve, there was a giant storm with winds. Her father chose to live in his grass shack instead of his Victors' Village home. The grass shack got destroyed by the wind, and it got crushed by a palm tree.They had to flee. A big wave came up the beach and washed the shack out to the ocean. They had to move in to the Victors' Village house. The Victors' Village house was nice, but they missed their grass shack. She gradually got used to it. At thirteen years old, she was already almost prepared to volunteer. But she wanted to get even better. She also met a boy named Harbor. It started out as a friendship, but before long, Coral had her first boyfriend. He was a year older than her. He trained with her. Tall, attractive, and muscular, Coral found him very handsome, and so would sponsors when he went into the Hunger Games arena. One day, when Coral was fourteen, Coral's father went for a swim. He saw a huge shark. This time, it was not a harmless Basking Shark. Coral and Harbor heard screams from across the beach while they were stabbing fish with tridents. They ran over to see what the screams were. Her father was being attacked by a huge shark. "Dad!" Coral shouted. In an instant, Harbor was shooting through the water, courageously stabbing the shark and fighting it off. Coral decided to help too. Coral and Harbor battled it for a long time. Harbor had a huge cut on his leg. The shark tried to swallow Harbor, and just before the shark ate Harbor, it was fatally stabbed through the stomach with a trident. Coral quickly pulled her father to the beach. She saw he had lost his whole lower arm. He was taken to the medical hut, and was stitched and bandaged. Next, Harbor and Coral swam back out to the ocean to retrieve the shark. They gutted the shark, and Coral's father cooked it and invited over Harbor's family. Harbor had two brothers and two sisters. Harbor's mother, who she learned was his only parent, helped cook the shark meat. Coral also gathered coconuts and edible kelp for the dinner party. "How did you lose your father?" Coral asked. "The big storm that happened a couple of years ago," Harbor replied. Coral could see tears in his eyes. "I lost my shack in that storm," Coral responded. At sixteen, Coral had mastered many weapons. She trained for hours every day. She was ready. Anyways, she thought she was. She decided to wait until she was eighteen. The next year, Harbor volunteered. He was eighteen years old at the time, and Coral was seventeen. She anxiously watched to see what the scores were. She was very happy to see that Harbor had a score of ten. She watched the games. At the cornucopia, Harbor was tackled by the boy from District 9. Harbor punched the boy, and the boy ran away. But before the boy from 9 could escape, he was stabbed by the girl from District 2. Being a career, Harbor had lots of supplies and a good chance of winning. When there were six tributes left, Harbor got in a battle with the boy from District 7. The boy slashed him with an axe, but Harbor came back even stronger by stepping on the boy's foot. Harbor pinned the boy in place using his foot, and Harbor pushed the boy over and impaled him with a trident. Harbor laughed nonstop for five minutes. But the laughing stops quickly. The three careers(Harbor, the boy from 2, and Harbor's district partner) see the boy from District 10. He stabs Harbor's district partner and runs off. There were four tributes left. The final four tributes were Harbor, the boy from 2, the boy from 10, and the girl from 8. The final battle was a two-on-two showdown. The girl from 8 was slashed by the boy from 2. The boy from 2 got stabbed with a knife by the 10 male in response for killing her. Harbor was one of the final two. The boy from 10 charged at him. Not a bright move. Harbor easily stabbed the boy with a trident. Coral started crying tears of joy. Harbor was a victor. She immediately went to see Harbor. She flung her arms around him. Coral was just as excited as Harbor was. For the next year, Coral trained hard with the help of Harbor. She was eighteen by the time the next reaping happened. It was her last year to volunteer. So it was time to volunteer. So she volunteered for the games. Her mentor was a familiar looking man with only half of one of his arms. Her mentor was her father. Trivia Category:District 4 Category:Career Tribute Category:Volunteer Category:18 year olds Category:Tributes Category:Females Category:Utkar22's Tributes